


Splattered Coffee

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, haikyuu au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is working on his calculus homework inside Starbucks when a large man with disheveled hair slips and spills coffee all over Kenma. The man apologizes and asks for a way to make it up to Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splattered Coffee

Kenma was sitting at a brown, round one person table in Starbucks. The table was next to one of the carts that held napkins, creams, sugars, cinnamon, and other spices people could put on or in their coffee. 

Kenma preferred this spot because it was good for watching people and no one really payed mind to him when they were too focused on their coffee’s. Of course Kenma discovered there seemed to be a disadvantage to people only paying attention to their coffee.

 

Kenma was studying for his calculus midterm, looking over his notes and doing problems he had copied down from the board, and occasionally taking a sip from his green tea frappuccino. He wasn’t paying attention to any of the people around him until he heard a sharp gasp in front of him and looked up only to get a face full of cold frappuccino.

It soaked into his loose sheer tank top, splashed over his black leggings and soaked into his hair. It dripped down his face and he felt some pool above his lips. He glanced down at his notes and grimaced at the coffee splattered on them. He glared up at the man that had spilled the coffee on him.

 

The man had unruly black hair that stuck up at odd angles and hung in front of one of his eyes. He was tall, probably around 6 feet. He had broad shoulders and nicely sized arms. But that may have just been the leather jacket he was wearing. 

The guy held out a few napkins to Kenma. Kenma took them and dabbed at his notebook and calculator, hoping to prevent any further damage then had been done. He used the last napkin to gently wipe his face dry and wiped some of the sticky liquid off of his chest.

“I’m really sorry about spilling my coffee on you, man.” Kenma looked up at the man as he spoke. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Kenma gave him a considering look but realized that the coffeehouse had gone silent aside from the music playing softly over the speakers and the whir of the blenders behind the counter. Kenma quickly glanced around the coffeehouse and saw most eyes on both of them. Kenma’s felt himself stiffen over the large amount of attention now drawn to the two of them. 

Kenma reverted his eyes to the man standing in front of him and he nodded stiffly.

“Give me your number and I’ll text you later this evening.” He glanced down at his notes and let out an almost inaudible sigh as he looked back to the taller male. “I’m Kenma, Kozume Kenma.” 

The guy in front of him smirked and had playful light in his eyes. He grabbed a napkin off of the cart and took Kenma’s pen off the table. He wrote down what Kenma assumed was his number. He placed the napkin in Kenma’s open hand and his smirk grew into a genuine smile. 

“My name’s Kuroo, by the way.” He said as he sauntered away. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder and threw up a hand and waved. “Talk to you later kitten.” 

Kenma watched him walk out, still sitting in a stunned silence when he realized people were still staring at him. He quickly turned around and shut his notebook and slid the cover of his calculator back on. He folded the napkin with the number on it and tucked it into his pocket. He shoved his things into his messenger bag and made his way to the exit hoping to get out of the prying eyes of strangers.

~~~

Kenma: its kenma do you want to meet at the same starbucks on wednesday at 2

Kuroo: Sure, sounds good to me.

Kenma: kay see you then

~~~

Kenma walks into the air conditioned Starbucks, cool air blasting him in the face and instantly cooling down from the muggy heat of early spring. His cream cardigan and navy blue crop top were stuck to his back from the sweat dripping down it. Even with most of his legs exposed he felt incredibly hot so the air conditioning was a very nice reprieve. 

Kenma scanned the coffeehouse looking for Kuroo. His gaze fell upon the taller male sitting at a small round table in the back corner. He was wearing a light jean vest, the edges where the sleeves would have started were frayed and the front had faded splotches on it, as if it had been through the wash to many times. He had dark blue jeans on and a white v-neck t-shirt on that showed off his toned arms and collar bones. 

Kenma made his way over to Kuroo and took the seat across from him. “Sorry, did I make you wait?” Kenma asked as he slung his messenger bag over the back of his chair.

“No I got here a few minutes ago, so it’s all good.” Kuroo shrugged, he leaned forward and propped his arm on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “What do you want to drink kitten?” 

Kenma grimaced at the pet name but told him what he wanted regardless. “A grande green tea frappuccino is fine.” Kuroo gave him a sarcastic salute with his index and middle finger and made his way towards the counter. Kenma pulled his phone out of his shorts back pocket and pulled up the tumblr app. 

Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Kuroo was much larger than he was. Kenma’s only 5’6 and has a very lithe figure. Kuroo was the exact opposite of Kenma. He’s clearly over 6 feet tall and has large but toned muscles. He’s broad and thick and absolutely gorgeous. Kenma was surprised that someone like that would hit on him. Kenma didn’t get hit on very often but he was pretty sure that’s exactly what Kuroo was doing. 

Kenma typed out a quick text post onto his tumblr. “im pretty sure the guy that im at starbucks with is hitting on me?? hes really attractive but hes so much harder to read than most people so im not really sure..i dont even know if he likes guys or if hes just one of those natural flirts that doesnt care about gender..” He tagged it as personal and posted it. 

He scrolled through his notifications to make sure he hasn’t gotten any messages. He has over 3000 followers and he tends to get a message every other day for advice or some random person complimenting his pictures. His blog is more of a personal blog than anything else but he occasionally blogs about social justice. He really wouldn’t consider himself a social justice warrior since he doesn’t like the energy and emotional connection it takes to get heavily involved with that but he knows about the issues Japan has to deal with when it comes to feminism and the lgbtqa community and has no problem reblogging that stuff. 

Even though his blog has quite a bit of social justice it mainly consists of games and anime. He’s into some of the popular stuff like DMMD, Animal Crossing, and Pokemon but he also likes some of the more low key or old stuff. 

Kenma’s so lost in thought while he aimlessly scrolls through his dash that he doesn’t even notice Kuroo come back until he places the frappuccino in front of him. Kenma locks his phone, he places it on the table and looks up at the taller man. “Thanks Kuro.” He grabs the drink and brings it to his lips, the cold drink slides into his mouth cooling him off and temporarily relieving the cotton mouth he developed from nerves. 

“No problem Kitten.” Kuroo grabs a pink Starbucks snack bag off the table and pulls out two frosted cat cookies. “Here.” He hand’s the yellow one to Kenma. “I got us these as well.” Kenma smiles gently at Kuroo. “Thanks.”

He takes a bite and enjoys the sweetness that slowly spreads as the cookie crumbles apart on his tongue. 

Kenma and Kuroo sit in the coffeehouse talking for around an hour before Kenma has to leave for class. Kenma glances up at the clock next to the menu and his eyes widen slightly. Class starts in 15 minutes and it takes him 12 minutes to walk there from here. 

Kenma cuts Kuroo off mid sentence. “I have to go. My class starts in 15 minutes.” Disappointment flashes briefly across Kuroo’s face before it gets replaced by a smirk, Kenma has come to realize that smirk is what Kuroo uses to hide his emotions and tends to be the expression he uses the most. 

“Do you wanna meet at Freshness Burger on Saturday?” Kuroo asks as Kenma slips his bag over his head. “Like a date?” Kenma responds, he can hear the note of hesitation he let slip into his voice and hopes Kuroo doesn’t interpret it as him wanting to say no. Fortunately Kuroo‘s smirk just grows and he nods. “What else would it be?” 

Kenma shrugs and picks up his empty cup. “Then sure I’ll go. Text me the details.” Kenma throws the cup into the trash can that's a few paces away from the table. “Bye Kuro.” 

“Later Kitten.” He waves over his shoulder and smiles to himself as he pushes the door open and walks out into the muggy afternoon heat.

~~~

 

Kenma doesn’t normally stress over what to wear but he always does this when it comes to dates. He can never decide whether to go with a more reserved look or something revealing. 

He’s feeling fairly confident tonight and Kuroo didn’t make him feel bad for wearing something so revealing at Starbucks. Kuroo actually made him feel better about it. Kuroo didn’t stare at his abdomen like so many people would when he wore a crop top. Kuroo looked into Kenma’s face almost the entire time. If Kenma’s honest it actually felt like Kuroo was reading him the way he often does with people.

After some deliberation Kenma decides on red jean shorts that cut off mid-thigh and a loose, striped, gray and white shirt that hangs off one shoulder. Kenma ran a comb through his hair and decided to part it to the side rather than down the middle. He stuck a bobby pin into the end of his bangs and hid it under a portion of his hair to hide it. He did a quick once over and flicked his hair out in front of his ear. He hummed in approval and grabbed his messenger bag. He left his apartment and locked the door behind him.

~~~

Kenma walks through the door of Freshness Burger and scans the restaurant. Kuroo isn’t there yet so he walks to a booth in the corner and waits for Kuroo. He pulls his phone out and opens the Love Live app. He plugs his ear buds in puts one into the ear that's closest to the wall. 

His leg is shaking from nerves and he can’t get it to hold still even after playing 2 different songs. He glances up after finishing the 3rd song and sees Kuroo making his way towards him. Kuroo smirks and waves when he catches Kenma’s eye. Kenma closes the app and locks his phone. He pulls his ear bud out and offers Kuroo a short nod. 

“Have you ordered yet.” Kuroo asked as he sat down across from Kenma. Kenma shook his head. “I was waiting for you to get here.” 

Kuroo hummed and placed both elbows on the table. “Why don’t we go up to the counter together and order?” Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded and stood up, Kuroo following behind him quickly and reaching his side. 

Kenma felt Kuroo’s eyes on him and glanced up at the taller man. Kuroo’s eyes snapped up to Kenma’s and Kuroo looked away quickly after. Kenma raised his eyebrows at that but faced forward and read the menu. Kenma decided on a double patty with cheese, bacon, pickles and their special sauce. 

After ordering at the counter, Kuroo had paid for Kenma once again, they went back to the table and waited for their food and drinks to be delivered. As they sat back down at the table Kuroo gave Kenma a look that he couldn’t quite read. Kenma tilted his head to the side in a sort of questioning manner.

“You look nice tonight by the way.” Kuroo’s words were unexpected and Kenma felt his cheeks warm up. “Thanks, so do you.” Kuroo was wearing gray jeans with a tight light green shirt and the leather jacket Kenma had seen him in on Monday when Kuroo had spilled his coffee on Kenma. It did amazing things to his arms and shoulders. Kenma honestly couldn’t get enough of it.

Kuroo smirked as he sat back away from the table and made a show of taking of his jacket. Kenma knew he was doing it on purpose but he couldn’t help but be entranced by the mini show Kuroo was putting on. He casually flexed his arm as pulled it off and did the same with the opposite arm. Kuroo gave Kenma a knowing look. 

“Do you want to wear it?” Kenma’s jaw dropped at the unexpected question and his eyes widened slightly before he snapped his jaw back into place and schooled his face into it’s usual disinterested expression. “It’s a bit too big to fit me properly.” Kenma replied. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma and handed his jacket to him over the table regardless of what Kenma said. “Wear it anyways.”

Kenma took it and shrugged it on. He felt ridiculous. His hands were drowning in the sleeves and he knew he looked even smaller than he was because of it. He heard Kuroo snickering across from him. He looked up and gave Kuroo an indignant look. That caused Kuroo to burst out in full laughter as Kenma huffed and tried to cross his arms. Unfortunately the sleeves got caught on one another and it caused him to hit his arm on the table, it ricocheted off with a thud. He winced and pulled his arm to himself, holding the spot that had hit the table.

Kuroo’s laughter had died off and glanced up. Kuroo was looking at him, eyes filled with concern. “You okay, kitten?” Kenma nodded as he shrugged the jacket back off and placed it next to him. The server approached them and placed their food and drinks on the table. Both of them nodded at her and thanked her.

They both placed their hands together and said “Thank you for the food,” in unison. They ate with quick quips going back and forth in between bites. Kuroo finished first and rambled off about something in regards to his final year in college and how it was a huge stressor but also one of the biggest reliefs he felt and about how he’s going to have a good job lined up for him once he graduates.

Kenma finished his food and placed his trash and scraps onto the tray. Kuroo had stopped talking once he had finished and was staring at Kenma. 

“What?” Kenma asked skeptically. Kuroo reached across the table and wiped a thumb across the corner of his bottom lip. He pulled his hand back and showed Kenma the light orange source that was now on his thumb. “That was still on your face.” Kuroo said as he shrugged and wiped his thumb on a napkin. Kenma licked his lips and grabbed Kuroo’s jacket. He put it back on without prompting and put his bag on his shoulder.

“Walk me to the station, Kuro.” Kenma said. It could have been a question but it was more of a command. 

“If you insist, kitten.” Kuroo grabbed the tray off the table and walked next to Kenma. They stopped at the trash can and Kuroo dumped the garbage off the tray and slid it onto the tray rack. 

They walked out of the burger joint and Kenma glanced up at Kuroo. They shared a quick look before Kenma quietly took Kuroo’s hand into his own and interlaced their fingers. Kenma’s hand was dwarfed by Kuroo’s own but it still felt right to Kenma. Kenma hadn’t been this comfortable with a person after such a short time since he’d met Shouyou his freshman year.

They walked in silence to the station, simply enjoying enjoying each others company. Once they reached the station Kenma was unsure as of what to do. He wanted to kiss Kuroo but wasn’t entirely sure how to do it until he looked up to Kuroo.

“Hold my bag for a second.” He said as he shrugged it off and handed it to Kuroo. He slipped Kuroo’s jacket off and reached up draping it over his shoulders. He slid his fingers to the front of the collar and tugged Kuroo down gently. He slid one of his hands down to the hand that was still holding his bag. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand as their lips met. 

Kuroo’s lips were warm and chapped in stark contrast to his own cold soft lips. Kenma held it for a few more seconds before he pulled back and looked at Kuroo. Kuroo’s lips were parted slightly and he looked mildly surprised that Kenma had made the first move. Kenma smiled softly at him as he slid his hand out of Kuroo’s and pulled his bag over his head. Kuroo smiled at him and pulled Kenma back towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

Kuroo pulled back and took a few steps away from Kenma. “I’ll text you Kenma.” He waved and turned around. Kenma smiled at the fact that he had finally called him by his actual name and not the silly pet name. “Later Kuroo.”

Kenma took the steps up towards the train station and smiled as he brought a hand up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this kinda late but I didn't get the chance to work on it enough last night. 
> 
> Now I got inspired to have adult Kenma wear more reveling clothes from eicinic and her adulthood AU. The explanation for why Kenma wears them is here >> http://eicinic.tumblr.com/post/115202928890/eicinic-hi-its-thisinsignificantpride-thats
> 
> I urge you to read eicinic's adulthood au comic. It's one of my favorite au's ever and her art style is probably my favorite around. She is also a huge sweet heart!!
> 
> Oh also Kenma is 21 and Kuroo is 22 in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!!


End file.
